wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Charms a Boy
"Alex Charms a Boy" is the eighth episode of season three of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the fifty-ninth of the overall series. It first aired on January 15, 2010. Synopsis Alex begins a relationship with her classmate, Mason, who is a transfer student from England. Alex tries to make him more American, by throwing water balloons at people (being rude) and laughing in appreciation (making fun of Mr. Laritate and Harper's clothes). In order to make him a better artist, as he loves painting dogs during the American Revolution, Alex takes matters into her own hands by putting a spell on Mason to make her his new artistic inspiration but with the help from Harper and her dad, Alex realizes that she should just love Mason just the way he is and not what she wanted him to be. Meanwhile, Justin trains to find the mummy that took away Juliet. Jerry gives Justin goggles that enables him to see behind him so that he does not become the mummy's minion. At the end, it is discovered that, when Max cast the spell that set monsters running loose in an idiotic attempt to sabotage Justin's monster hunting, one of the escaped monsters is the mummy, thus making Max himself indirectly responsible for both Juliet's kidnapping and the deaths of all of the other monster hunters which causes Justin to angrily chase him. Magical Objects *Muse Shell — Makes whoever blows it the artistic muse of whoever hears it. *Rear-view goggles — Allows the wearer to see everything behind them at all times. Cast Main Cast * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle * Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo (absent; credit only) * David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Guest Cast * Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greybeck * Bill Chott as Mr. Laritate Trivia * Mason was mentioned in a season 2 episode Future Harper, as Future Harper asked, "Have you and Mason broken up yet?". * In the UK this episode aired on January 14, 2010. * Mr. Laritate appears to be still teaching art class, but previously in the episode "Art Teacher" he said he was going to resign and hire a real art teacher. * In this episode, it's revealed that when Max set the monsters loose in Monster Hunter, he set the mummy loose along with them. The mummy was seen attacking Justin before Alex sent the monsters to Spain. * Alex and Mason have their first kiss in this episode. * This marks the first appearance of Mason. Quotes *Mason: How would you feel about maybe going for some tea later? Then you can make me say all kinds of things that make you laugh. Alex: Okay. But if "go for tea" doesn't mean a date, then I'm going to be really embarrassed. And that whole accent thing, girls see right through it. (under her breath) No they don't... *Harper: Don't you see what you've done? Used magic to make your relationship okay. I don't think that's right. Alex: Harper, doing what's right has never really been my goal. *Mason: My name's Mason Greyback. Alex: Mason Greyback. That sounds like the name of a game show host. Like, "Mason Greyback, I'll take Bridges for a thousand, please." Mason: (imitating game show host) Oh, your question is, "I think you're cute. What do you think of me"? Alex: (imitates buzzer) We're out of time. *Mason: Sorry. I think you dropped this. Alex: No. That's not mine. Mason: Yeah, I know. I needed an excuse to come and talk to you. *Mason: (after dropping a balloon) We should run. *Alex: No. We should have a romantic montage. Allusions *'Harper: Mr. Russo, are you quoting Billy Joel?' Billy Joel is a famous singer and pianist, who single-handedly wrote a large number of hit songs during the 70s, 80s, and 90s. The quote that Jerry told Alex "Don't go changing, to try to please me" is actually from Billy Joel's hit song "Just The Way You Are". *'Alex: Mason Greybeck. That sounds like the name of a game show host. Like, "Mason Greyback, I'll take Bridges for a thousand, please."' This is referring to the game show Jeopardy, hosted by Alex Trebek. In the game, contestants ask for a special category and wager certain amounts. For example the contestant would say, "I'll take (certain category) for (certain amount), Alex". Gallery selena-gomez-gregg-sulkin-wizards-12.jpg Malex17.jpg 906339_1282944418697.55res_450_300.jpg Alex and Mason.jpg Selena-gomez-gregg-sulkin.jpg Tumblr lkehnj2R2R1qbcv1co1 500.png Alason.jpg Gregg-Sulkin-In-Wizards-Of-Waverly-Place-gregg-sulkin-12243569-490-327.jpg 308 Category:Season 3